Reignite My Soul
by LuckyBug192
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki felt his throat dry up. "What's going on?" He managed to croak out. "Today's your first day at U.A. that's what. Now get off your ass and get a move on, brat!" / Yeah, Katsuki was definitely gonna kill whoever it was that sent him back in FUCKING time. (Time Travel)


**Summary:**

Bakugou Katsuki felt his throat dry up. "What's going on?" He managed to croak out. "Today's your first day at U.A. that's what. Now get off your ass and get a move on, brat!" / Yeah, Katsuki was definitely gonna kill whoever it was that sent him back in FUCKING time. (Time Travel)

* * *

Katsuki woke up with a start.

His forehead and arms were beaded with sweat. "What the fuck just happened?" His eyes darted from side to side, surveying his current location.

He let out a growl. "Why is it so fucking dark in here?!" He stretched out his hand, ready to burst the wall beside him into rubble when a door slammed open.

He quickly aimed his hand towards the source of the sound, only for the lights to turn on and nearly blind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Katsuki?" His mother's voice sounded agitated. "Shouting so loudly this early in morning, you're disturbing our neighbors!"

"So are you, you damn hypocrite!" He retorted just as loudly.

She gave out a huff. "Time to go downstairs. Breakfast is waiting." She turned around, starting to make her way out of the door, but Katsuki's voice halted her.

"Oi! What the fuck am I doing here?! I'm supposed to be back at the dormitory!"

"Dormitory?" His mother let out an unwomanly snort. "Are you still half-asleep, Katsuki?"

The young Bakugou twitched in annoyance.

"Now hurry up, you brat. You'll be late for your first day of school if you keep your ass glued to that bed."

"What the fuck?" Katsuki stared at the older woman incredulously.

Was this some sort of fucking trap? Did some sort of bitch with an illusion quirk somehow catch him?

The last thing he remembered...

His eyes widened.

* * *

 _There was some sort of battle going on._

 _The pros had immediately jumped into action, facing none other than Shigaraki Tomura and his lackeys._

 _It was a fucked up sight._

 _There were around 50 Noumus and the pros had to form group of three just to fend off one. Sure, there were a few duos who managed to handle themselves just fine, but it was still fucking horrifying watching some of the Heroes getting thrown away like rag dolls._

 _Bakugou Katsuki's heart was beating unusually loud. His stance was rigid and his eyes were wide._

 _How could they defeat all of these creatures?_

 _His useless, shitty quirk didn't even affect the Noumus one bit._

 _How could anyone expect to win this battle without the aid of All Might, who for some fucking reason wasn't anywhere to be found?_

 _"Dammit!" He yelled, his arms letting out small explosions. "What are we supposed to do? Do they actually expect us to just fucking stand here while they fight."_

 _He wanted to fight. He wasn't just gonna sit down like some weak-ass duck._

 _Katsuki was just about to jump into the fray when he heard a shout of relief._

 _His eyes widened. Could it be that All Might had come to save them after all. His head swivelled around only to freeze when spotting their 'saviour'._

 _"Deku!" Ochako cheered, her eyes shining brightly. She looked at him as if he were the edge they needed to win this battle._

 _He let out a scoff. As if someone like him could..._

 _He had a moment of hesitation. Deku, after all, had some sort of connection to All Might. What if...?_

 _That was when one of the most shocking things that he had ever witnessed occured._

 _Deku seemed to have somehow taken down at least two or three of those damned Noumus in just one punch._

 _Katsuki's mouth hung agape. "What...the...fuck..."_

* * *

"Oi, Katsuki. What's wrong with you today?" The concerned face of his mom entered his vision as he blinked back to his senses.

Bakugou Katsuki felt his throat dry up. ' _No fucking way_ _..._ '

"What's going on?" He managed to croak out.

"Today's your first day at U.A. that's what. Now get off your ass and get a move on, brat!"

Holy. Fuck.

...

Yeah, Katsuki was definitely gonna kill whoever it was that sent him back in FUCKING time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _The plot bunnies have laid seige to my brain once more!_

 _Hahaha, I don't know where I'm gonna go with this honestly. I just had the urge to type this in!_

 _I feel so bad typing all those bad words..._

 _I love Katsuki though! His character is really interesting and refreshing, what with being all violent, but at the same time a hero._

 _Anyway...do leave a review and a follow and we'll see where this goes on from there!_


End file.
